Mayrana Blossom
Mayrana Blossom, code-named Fourth Shadow, was the eighth mayor of Calgaround, the apprentice of Julia Abelard and a member of Père Noël. Masquerading as her mentor, Mayrana acted as the shadow leader of Père Noël, directing the other members for her master under her false identity. History Early Life Born in the Beelzenian Empire during the 6th century EC, Mayrana met the mage Julia Abelard and became her apprentice, moving to Lucifenia. Completely obsessed with her master, Mayrana attempted to imitate her in any way possible. Trained in the magical arts by Julia, the disciple learned of Julia's history with Elluka Clockworker and the vessels of sin, as well as her plans to destroy the gods and everything they created. Eventually, the woman grew jealous of what she perceived to be her master's obsession with Elluka. During this period, Mayrana also learned how to make the Gift developed by the Rogzé Family from Julia. When her master formed the criminal organization, Père Noël, during the EC 590s, Mayrana immediately joined and, choosing four as her code number in reverence to Meta Salmhofer, became "Fourth Shadow"; acting as her double, Mayrana served as Julia's second-in-command. Later on, the two began traveling around Lucifenia; while touring through the local port town, Santa and Shadow met the young Yuzette Ora. After proving their power as actual mages to her, the young girl fled her home and began traveling with them. When Julia began teaching Yuzette about the magical arts, Mayrana grew envious of her, despite the girl later being expelled for having no magical talent. When First Santa Claus later recruited the girl into Père Noël after she became a fortune teller in Rollam, Mayrana became even more envious of "Seventh Magician" being given the Venom Sword and tasked with forging a contract with the Demon of Lust to change criminals' faces for the organization's profit. Later on, Mayrana and Julia discovered Elluka and her disciple, Gumillia, were posing as Freezis Foundation's CEO Shaw Freezis' dead great-grandchildren: Hanne and Heidemarie Lorre. In EC 597, Mayrana, jealous of Julia's connection to Elluka, used her fire magic to burn the town of Lioness, although unable to kill Elluka; she instead ended up having Elluka framed for the incident. As time progressed, Mayrana's attempts to imitate Julia became even more extreme. Personality and Traits Mayrana was a sadistic, twisted, and spiteful woman. Much like her mentor, she enjoyed the suffering of others and took great pleasure in the spread of malice and death throughout the world. Although putting on a thin act of politeness and capable of pretending to be a sympathetic friend, she had a love for carnage and villainy. She also had a taste for the dramatic, making showy speeches and gloating when she thought she had the upper hand. Mayrana was also extremely vindictive towards those she saw as rivals, going to extreme lengths to get revenge against them. As a member of the cult worshiping Meta Salmhofer, Mayrana became fanatically obsessed with Julia and was dedicated to serving her every whim, mimicking her down to the letter, and becoming the only one worthy of her attention. This obsession led her to become envious of anyone else Julia made her disciple, or even Julia's enemies, seeing them as rivals for Julia's attention. Her obsessive nature made her reckless, arrogant, and sometimes short-sighted; conversely she became particularly vehement when humiliated by her self-imposed rivals. Skills and Abilities Mayrana was a skilled mage and studious disciple of the magical arts. Having studied under Julia's direction, she became well-versed in numerous spells, both simple and advanced, and was highly observant towards battle. However, her knowledge did have limits as she was unaware of techniques such as the Clockwork Secret Art. In combat, Mayrana was skilled with flame magic much like Irina, able to make incredibly powerful and versatile attacks with it. She was also skilled with runic inscriptions, and was very knowledgeable about the vessels of sin. Outside of magic, Mayrana was physically agile and could even dodge bullets effortlessly. She was also a skilled manipulator and impersonator, as well as a master planner. Despite this, Mayrana wasn't very skilled in pharmaceuticals and so required Margarita's aid in refining the Gift poison. Relationships Julia Abelard: Mayrana's master and employer. Mayrana was fanatically loyal to Julia and was loyal to Père Noël as an extension of her idolization of her master, although she would disobey her and go behind her back for her own goals. Obsessed with the woman nonetheless, she developed a complex to become Julia in appearance and personality, mimicking her every feature, as well as becoming intensely jealous of anyone else receiving her master's attention. Margarita Blankenheim: A fellow member of Père Noël. Prior to Margarita's true identity, Mayrana had no scruple against deceiving the young woman, wishing to mark her superiority to Seventh Magician with the demon. Forming a fake friendship with Margarita by sympathizing with her and providing her counsel, Mayrana nonetheless acted as though it was in her best interests, such as giving her the unrefined Gift to aid her troubles. Kaspar Blankenheim: A fellow member of Père Noël. Julia worked alongside Kaspar as Second Dealer, although cared little for his well-being and was unfazed by his unexpected death. Likewise, she recognized him as a problem for attempting to monopolize the black market for himself rather than the organization. Yuzette Ora: A fellow member of Père Noël. Mayrana viewed the fortune teller with contempt for not being a mage and grew intensely jealous of her for receiving a vessel of sin from Julia for her work. Following her change of Mayrana's face, Mayrana became furious with Seventh for her inadequate job and resolved to show the member up with her own vessel of sin. Gatt Coulomb: A fellow member of Père Noël. Mayrana worked reasonably well with Gatt during her masquerade as Julia, and made her jealousy of Elluka apparent to the other member. Elluka Clockworker: Mayrana's opponent and the object of her envy. Mayrana was intensely jealous of Elluka due to her idolized Julia Abelard's obsession with her; she took pains to sully her name through violent acts, as well as trying to kill the sorceress against her master's orders. She later took glee in deceiving the mage, and even defied orders further in trying to toy with her. Gumillia: Mayrana's other opponent. Mayrana opposed Gumillia as Elluka's apprentice, though recognizing her capabilities, and found her dedication to hunting down Lemy amusing. Regardless, she underestimated the sorceress' capability of defeating her. Trivia * Mayrana's code-name as the "Shadow" is a reference to the Japanese concept of shadow warriors (陰武者), body doubles who typically replaced military leaders; the term can also refer to someone who manipulates events from behind the scenes. * Her choice of number for her code-name was four; the Japanese word 四 (shi), meaning "four", is often associated with 死 (shi), meaning "death". * Ironically, Mayrana "Blossom", who set Elluka on her journey to Toragay with tales of the "Flower of the Plateau", is described as becoming a real giant "flower of the plateau" after being killed by Gumillia. Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Characters Category:Females